Many recipients of greeting cards desire to keep the cards and store them for later viewing and remembrances. Typically in the past, however, cards were placed in boxes, drawers, thrown away or misplaced because there was not an easy way to organize, secure, and properly store the cards. While there have been efforts in the prior art to develop devices to display or store cards, the prior art does not solve the problems of selectively displaying both the interior and exterior of the cards (without removing the cards from the holding device) and providing an organized compact storage container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,280 issued to Beattie generally discloses a device for holding cards in a manner which displays the cards. The device, however, has the drawback that it is bulky and not designed for compact storage.
Another example is U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,208 issued to Folson. This patent generally discloses a greeting card album with transparent sheets located therein for securing the cards. A drawback of the disclosed apparatus is that the sheets for securing the cards obscures the writing on the interior of the card. More specifically, the cards need to be removed from the internal sheets before the interior can be reviewed.
Accordingly, there arises a need for a simple, inexpensive apparatus for storing greeting cards and which allows the recipient of the cards to easily and selectively review the cards while still secured within the apparatus. Additionally, the apparatus should provide for compact storage of the cards. The present invention directly addresses and overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.